


A Single Box

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2016 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Curiosity, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Moving, Post-Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Sherlock Makes Deductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After A Study in Pink, John moves into 221b.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Box

**Author's Note:**

> Still catching up on JWP. Day three's prompt was: whether it contains human ears or nothing at all, include a cardboard box somewhere in your entry.

After five hours of sleep and a strong cup of coffee (milk and no sugar, Sherlock learned, and doesn’t that fit the man perfectly), John leaves to pick up the rest of his belongings from his old bedsit. Sherlock had made no offer to help, and John did not ask; Sherlock instead types up a statement to send to Lestrade to avoid a trip down to NSY and tries to salvage the experiment with the eyeballs Donovan had ruined in the drugs bust.

He’s just decided that it would be better to toss the eyes when the downstairs door opens. Surprised, Sherlock glances at the time on his phone. It’s only been an hour since John left-- surely he couldn’t be back already? It had taken Sherlock a full day to move into 221b, and that was with the help of some of his network.

But soon enough, footsteps come up the stairs and John pokes his head in the doorway. 

“Back,” he says. “Just going to go up and unpack, and then we should probably see to going down the Scotland Yard to give your statement.”

Sherlock makes a sound of acknowledgement, and John starts up the second flight of stairs. Distantly, Sherlock hears him rummaging around in the second storey bedroom, but all of his thoughts are centred around what John had been carrying: a single cardboard box, medium size, fully closed. Deduction: all of John's belongings were able to fit in this box. Conclusion: John has little that is important to him, but what that box contained was important enough to survive the army and a tiny bedsit in London. 

Which brings Sherlock to the most interesting thing of all: what does Doctor John Watson treasure? 

As the faint sound of John whistling travels down the stairs, Sherlock resolves to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
